


Proprietary Knowledge

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione's inside knowledge allows her to win a bet.





	

Hermione could barely contain her glee. In moments, the wizard beside her, bundled against the cold, would know he'd been tricked. The Quidditch announcer named a replacement for Potter in the game and Hermione met the wizard's immediate glare.  

 

"How very Slytherin of you," Lucius Malfoy purred.

 

"Coming from you, that's a compliment," Hermione chuckled, standing to cheer with the rest of the crowd. Beside her, Lucius rose, his shoulder brushing hers.

 

Two years ago, in the corridors of the Ministry, Hermione and Lucius set aside their differences and became acquaintances. One year ago, at Draco's wedding, they became friends. It was an unusual but strong alliance. However, it was during their one dance at the reception that Hermione realized she was slipping into a deepening crush. And, Quidditch was not the reason Hermione was shivering in the evening air.

 

Hermione was not a flirt but Lucius brought out the girl in her. The past six months, she had taken to teasing him and the bet they made only thirty minutes prior was as risqué as she'd ever behaved. That Lucius had agreed to her terms made her heart leap.

 

_"The Cannons are going to lose tonight," Hermione said, wistfully. She wanted to make conversation; she wanted to hear his voice. Lucius was, woefully, a wizard of few words._

_"Ridiculous," Lucius huffed as he followed Hermione up the stairs._

_"Care to make a wager..?" she asked, suddenly inspired._

 

_Lucius didn't reply until he handed her up the larger step into the box holding their seats. "What do you have in mind..?"_

_Hermione's reply was a firm, "Not money."_

_"A favor, then?"_

_"Too easy," Hermione answered coyly._

_Lucius lifted a brow at her. Hermione forced herself to look away; the wizard turned her mind to mush._

_"I like the idea of you owing me a favor," Lucius added._

_"I like the idea of you serving me," Hermione replied._

_There was a change in Lucius' demeanor. He sat up straighter and slipped the hood of his cloak back._

_"And when I win, you'll serve me," he clarified._

_Hermione shivered again but it had nothing to do with the cold. She almost wished she didn't know that Harry wasn't playing tonight._

 

When the Wasp's Seeker caught the Snitch, Hermione didn't know whether or not she should cheer. Would Lucius really keep their bargain?

 

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger," Lucius hissed.

 

Hermione knew Lucius well enough to recognize that he was amused. His hand fell to the small of her back as they lingered on the bleachers.

 

"I propose I _serve_ you in the comfort of my home."

 

Hermione, insides aflutter, glanced up at Lucius as they stood to depart the arena. He'd pulled his hood back up and she couldn't see his face.

 

"I wasn't about to humiliate you in public," she responded, carefully picking her way down the stairs.

 

"I never would have agreed if I thought you might," said Lucius.

 

"Your first task is to take me home," Hermione grinned, accepting the wizard's arm. They reached the Apparition point and Lucius pulled her close. They traveled by Side-Along Apparition to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

 

Hermione had visited the Malfoy home several times over the last couple of years and her feelings about the mansion were much changed. Rather than the den of a dark wizard family, it was the home of friends and the wizard she had grown to care for.

 

Lucius led Hermione through the wards guarding his estate and the tall doors opened at his approach. Hermione couldn't help but notice how the very building responded to Lucius' arrival. Lamps along the walls lit as they entered.

 

"May I take your cloak, My Dear?"

 

Hermione tingled as Lucius gently unfastened the closure at her neck, his thumbs brushing her collar. He leaned towards her and Hermione held her breath. Was he going to kiss her? She closed her eyes and felt his mouth press lingeringly under her ear. A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as his fingertips ghosted down her throat.

 

Hermione blinked up into Lucius' mercury gaze. He was supposed to be responding to her whims. Lucius' skill in manipulation was legendary; Hermione would not allow him to rush their evening. She took a step back from the intoxicating wizard and admired him as he deftly removed his own cloak and levitated both garments onto hidden hooks.

 

"I could use a drink," Hermione announced.

 

"Follow me. I have the best kitchen elves in the country if you care for something more substantial..."

 

Hermione smiled and floated after Lucius. The house was a blur; Hermione could only think of the wizard before her. Her heartbeat went staccato at the memory of his lips on her neck. Lucius would seduce her as quickly as she let him.

 

Vaguely, Hermione noticed that she had been led to a private room. She was sitting at a small, ornate table while Lucius gave muttered instructions to a house-elf and poured drinks. The lights were low and a fire crackled happily in the room's tiny grate. The room was distinctly masculine, furnished with dark woods and muted jewel tones.

 

A glass of red wine was placed on the table and a shallow dessert bowl shimmered to existence beside it.  

 

"Cherries jubilee over custard," Lucius explained as the liquor in the dessert flickered into blue flames.

 

Hermione sensed Lucius moving behind her and reached for the wine.

 

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Granger... Have you never had a proper servant..?" Lucius' hand gently brushed hers aside. "Allow me," he purred.

 

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck lifted as Lucius knelt beside her and delicately touched the glass to her bottom lip. She managed a shallow sip and felt a blush rise to her cheeks as the liquid burned a satisfying path down her throat and warmed her insides. Embarrassed by her building desire for him, Hermione gazed at the table.

 

Accepting a spoon held by someone else took finesse that Hermione did not possess. She grinned as she felt custard smear the side of her mouth. When she looked at Lucius, her humor evaporated. Barely-contained lust burned in the wizard's eyes as he dabbed the dessert away with a linen cloth. Hermione wondered how long she might hold him off if he chose to end their charade.

 

"Wine," she said, voice husky.   

 

Lucius held the wineglass to her lips again and she drank long before he tipped it away.

 

"More," Hermione whispered. She locked gazes with the wizard and her breath caught in her throat. Heat zipped through her and was suddenly doused by liquid dribbling down her front. Hermione gasped. He was pouring wine down her robes!

 

"How clumsy of me," he hissed. "I insist you allow me to bathe you."

 

Before Hermione could stop him, he was slipping off her boots. The witch was struck with the realization that she was losing control of the evening. His fingers slid deliciously up her legs, searching for the tops of her tights.

 

Taking a stabilizing breath, Hermione stood and moved away from Lucius.

 

"I shall bathe," she announced softly. "And you shall close your eyes or I shall blindfold you."

 

Lucius lifted a brow at her but appeared to accept her instructions. "This way," he said, gesturing at a hidden door that popped open.

 

Hermione stepped into a large, shadowy bedroom, intimidatingly dwarfed by the large bed in the middle of it. Her mouth went dry as she realized that she was in Lucius' personal rooms. Lucius subtly touched her right arm, guiding her attention to the bathroom.

 

"Stand here – eyes shut," Hermione directed, indicating a spot next to the sink. She watched him for a moment to make sure he obeyed and then began unbuttoning her robes. He shifted on his feet while Hermione undressed. She took his arm and bent it, draping her robes and delicates over it. Hermione was grinning by the time she turned on the shower and stepped into the steaming water; it was rather lovely to torture Lucius.

 

She had discovered a potion that smelled like Lucius and lathered it on her hands when she felt another set of hands slide over her hips.

 

"I'm no match for the temptation you present," Lucius whispered. He drew Hermione backwards so that her body pressed against his.

 

Any thought of drawing out the charade abandoned Hermione; she was naked, Lucius was naked, and he was sliding his hands all over her. The witch surrendered.

 

Lucius' foamy hands massaged her back, slipped down and up her legs, and crossed her abdomen. Hermione was well aware that he avoided touching her intimately. Her body pulsed with the same awareness, aching. He caressed her arms and her neck. His strong fingers teased her thighs.

 

Letting go of her pride, Hermione sighed and leaned heavily on Lucius. He continued his slippery attentions, stirring Hermione's blood until she was mindless with want. His fingers finally caressed the aching peaks of her breasts; she moaned and her knees almost gave out. Uninterested in drawing it out any further, she turned around and dissolved in a kiss.

 

In the morning, Hermione relished waking up beside Lucius. She shyly felt for him and gasped as his arms pulled her closer.

 

"Good morning," she sighed, sucking in soft breaths as he pinched her softly and then kissed the spots he pinched.

 

"I must lose bets to you more often," he muttered, drawing Hermione under him and kissing her thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2014.


End file.
